Edaha Juryoku
|occupation= Church of Blood (Former Member of S.C.A.R) Villain |affiliation= Church of Blood (Formerly) |base of operations=?? |debut= |voice= }} Edaha Juryoku ''' (呪力枝葉, Juryoku Edaha) is an enhanced human and a former member of the private military group known as S.C.A.R. Known to most of the world by her codename from her days as a S.C.A.R soldier, '''Forest (森林, Shinrin) is an incredibly powerful, if not the most powerful specimen produced by the EveryMan Project (各人間企画, Kaku-ningen Kikaku). She was also a priest for the Tribunal worshiping cult known as Church of Blood, before it was dismantled. After the death of her S.C.A.R comrades and disbandment of Church of Blood, Edaha took up the full-time villain identity Xylem (木部, Mokubu); a name fitting of her abilities. She is also the sister of the vigilante known as The Watcher. She currently works for the terrorist organisation Leviathan. History Personality Appearance Power and Abilities Enhanced Physiology Artificially Enhanced Physiology: *'Photosynthetic Blood': **'Self-Sustenance': **'Oxygen Production': **'Solar-Battery': ***'Decelerated Aging': ***'Photokinetic Healing': ***'Enhanced Strength': ***'Enhanced Durability': ***'Enhanced Speed:' ****'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes': ***'Enhanced Stamina': *'Spore Discharge': *'Chloropathy': *'Resin-infused Sweat': **'Instant Hardening Resin': Assorted Skills *'Skilled Swordsman ': *'Toxicology Expert': *'Gifted Gymnast': *'Expert Martial Artist': **'Sanshou': Quirk Xylotroph (急木部細胞急, Kyū-mokusaibō Idō; lit. "Rapid Xylem Cell Movement"): Xylotroph is an emitter-type Quirk that is used by Edaha to produce, revive and control xylem. Her Quirk allows her to both bestow a tiny fraction of her "life-force" to xylem as well as trigger the secretion of the arabinogalactan protein known as xylogen, which allows her to control and generate a form of enhanced-xylem. Originally, her ability was dependent on the fertility of the soil, as she could only use the ground as medium to grow her augmented special xylem but after being experimented on by S.C.A.R, she gained the ability to produce enhanced-xylem from any surface, including her own body. Though, conditions of extreme cold and heat, can deter this process greatly. In addition, since the energy is drawn straight from her body when producing a xylokinetic construct, Edaha prefers to not to use her abilities at night, since during the day, she is constantly being supplied with the energy by the sun. While techniques that use the ground as a medium, use the energy in the Earth itself to manifest these xylokinetic constructs. Edaha uses this Quirk in a versatile manner to produce shields, vines, roots, etc. for multiple purposes. She also seems to be capable of modifying their structure and characteristics, to make them harder/softer, more flexible or even imbue them with a form of quasi-sentience. She has also demonstrated the ability to heal or even completely revive dying or dead and withered wood just by touching it and imparting it with her life force and fresh xylogen. Since her biology has been morphed, her cells, in theory can be used to gain a degree of control over any xylem; both naturally present and produced by her Quirk. Super Moves *'Dance of Hickory' (ヒッコリーのまい, Hikkorī no Mai): *'Binding Bark Headlock' (束縛赤木ヘッドロック, Sokubaku Akagi Heddorokku): *'Limber Lumber Instrument' (柔軟材用器, Jūnanzai Yōki): *'Many Arms of Silvanus' (次籠袂撫釋の諸手, Shirubenasu no Shote): *'Great Tea Emergence' (大変木脱皮, Taihenki Dappi): *'Hemlock Spear' (毒人参槍, Dokuninjin Yari): *'Timed-Frenzy Root' (時狂乱根底, Doki-kyōran Kontei): *'Blooming Lotus: Wooden Dragon' (開花蓮・木竜, Kaikahasu: Mokuryū): Equipment Trivia Quotes Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains